This invention relates to a method of producing connector fittings for pipes.
In the conventional method of producing connector fittings for pipes, a pair of connector fittings have been produced by forming doughtnut shaped blanks in a required shape by means of hot forging and cutting it along a centre line thereof. This method is however disadvantageous in that it takes a considerable time to form by hot forging and is therefore not suitable for mass production because of the need for the cutting process.